JoshJepson
Joshua Wilson Jepson is a YouTuber Gamer. He is known for being one of the two members of Project Stingray (A collab / vs let's play with AttackingTucans), and was a temporary member of The Runaway Guys on the let's play of New Super Mario Bros. Wii and U. Due to his role in the previous mentioned let's play, he earned a lot of subscribers in a short time. Another well-known method of use was to tag all his videos as other famous YouTubers. He is also known for the Red Coin Chuckster Fail and the catchphrase "It's not supposed to go at an angle!" Current and finished Let's Plays Finished Let's plays: # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) # Mario Kart 64 (N64) # Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) # Banjo-Kazooie (N64) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) # Banjo-Tooie (N64) # Metroid Fusion (GBA) # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) # Rayman 2: The Great Escape (N64) # Outland (XBLA) # Yoshi's Island (SNES) # Donkey Kong Country Returns! (Collab with SuperJeenius) (Wii) # Super Mario 64 (N64) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (GBA) # Limbo (XBLA) # Ilomilo (XBLA) # Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (XBLA) # Glover (N64) # Luigi's Mansion Versus (with Attackingtucans) (GCN) ''' # '''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (GBC) # Rayman Origins (Collab with SuperJeenius) (360) ''' # '''Quantum Conundrum (XBLA) # Pokemon Snap (N64) # Super Mario 64 Versus (with Attackingtucans) (N64) # Super Mario Sunsine Versus (with Attackingtucans) (GCN) # Zelda Ocarina of Time Versus (with Attackingtucans) (N64) # Fallout 3 (PC) # Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) # Yoshi's Island (DS) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (3DS) # Ratchet and Clank (PS3) # Pokemon Y (3DS) # Spyro the Dragon (PS1) # Five Nights at Freddy's (PC) # Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando (PS2) # Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (3DS) # Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) # Shovel Knight (Xbox One) # Fez (PC) # Ori and the Blind Forest (PC) # Aperture Tag (PC) # Portal 2 Mod: Portal Stories: Mel (PC) # Rare Replay (Xbox One) # Yoshi's Woolly World (with Brooke, his wife) (Wii U) # Let's Play Zelda: Tri Force Heroes (with ProtonJon and Tom Fawkes) (3DS) # Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal (PS2) # Death Road to Canada (PC) # Portal (PC) # Portal 2 (PC) # Super Mario 3D Land (3DS) # The Stanley Parable (PC) Current Lets Plays: # Portal 2 Custom Maps (PC) # Splatoon 2 (Story mode) (NS) # Left 4 Dead 2 Community Mods & Campaigns (with assorted people) (PC) Cancelled Lets Plays: # Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) ## Reason: Nintendo content claimed his first two videos of the series, at which point he decided that if it kept happening, there was no point in making videos about it. He then took down parts 1 and 2, but left the teaser up. Famous Quotations # It's not supposed to go at an angle! # Jesus Grandma! # Collect the 8 red coins before the timer runs out, good luck! # Oh my god, what was the heck was the what the what the what?! # My Bananas! # What the heck was the what the what the what? # Fiya Ballz? Yum! # Swirly! # You fool! # Kamek, you f——ck! # Evil baby is gonna take over the world! # Swirly Josh Jepson Swirly! # Blanabas! # Duh, Dummy! You're so stupid, you're so stupid! # OH, YOU F**KSH*T! # DON'T BLOW ME! Jepscon Jepscon was originally going to be a vlogging channel of Josh's, but he never did record anything so it became a side channel for his multiplayer games, the portal 2 custom maps or anything that didn't really fit with what he normally posted. He then decided that it would be easier to simply keep all the games he played on one channel, his main channel. He has now reverted Jepscon back into it's original purpose as a vlogging channel. It is a daily vlog that posts weekly. Josh records a clip for everyday and then combines all of the clips to show an overview of his past week. http://www.http://www.youtube.com/user/Jepscon Versus Versus is a side channel Josh does with AttackingTucans. It it they compete in singleplayer games, either against eachother or other Let's Players, to see who can complete it the fastest. 'This page was created by FG10 on December 2, 2011. ' Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers